ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
No Need for Help
This is the first episode of Ben 10: Advanced Hero. Plot: Ben and Rook are fighting Vilgax. Rook: Why don't you help out, Ben? Ben: The Omnitrix isn't working! The Omnitrix transformed into the Alien Force Omnitrix. Ben: I always liked this Omnitrix better. Ben transformed into Four Arms. Ben: Four Arms! He beat Vilgax. Ben changed back. Rook: Ben, today is the last day that we are partners. Your grandpa told me that I am being promoted. Ben: Don't worry, I can handle things myself. Ben was at the Plumber's base, and Nine Nine attacked. Ben: So you must be Nine Nine. Nine Nine talked in his weird language. Ben chased him. Ben followed Nine Nine to earth, but Ben was ambushed by Albedo. Ben: I thought your Omnitrix doesn't work anymore. Albedo: I was able to hack it. Problem is, I can only use the 20 aliens that you had when you were 11, but I can still go ultimate. Albedo turned into Heatblast, and then Ultimate Heatblast. Ben: So this is what Ultimate Heatblast looks like. I really should've tried him when I had the Ultimatrix. Ben turned into Water Hazard. He sprayed water at Albedo. Ben: Water Hazard! Albedo: This isn't enough water to take me down. Albedo knocked out Ben with a few fireballs. Ben woke up in a colosseum, with tons of Lepidopterans (Stinkfly's species), and there was something on his wrist covering up the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, at the Plumbers' base... Max: Has anyone heard from Ben? He's been gone for a while. Gwen: I'll go find him. Come on Kevin. Gwen and Kevin found the colosseum, but Albedo was waiting for them. Kevin: Dude, how many times do we need to beat you? Kevin absorbed metal. Albedo turned into Heatblast. Albedo: I don't even need to go ultimate to take you two out. Albedo shot fire at Kevin, which knocked him out since he was made of metal. Gwen: Kevin! Gwen threw mana at Albedo. Albedo: Give it up, you can't defeat me. Albedo turned into Blitzwolfer. Albedo used his supersonic howl and knocked Gwen out. They woke up with the energy restrictors on them, but they were bolted into there head, which gave them a major headache. All three of them were chained to a pillar. They saw Albedo and Nine Nine, but they also saw Khyber. Khyber: I found a new pet. A dog similar to his old one came out, and transformed into Terroranchula. It charged after Ben. Gwen was able to use some of her power to control the Omnitrix and turn Ben into Gravattack. Ben: Gravattack! Thanks Gwen. Ben made the dog break Ben's chains, but it transformed into Buglizard and went after Gwen. Gwen shot a little mana at the dog. She was able to break her chains and Kevin's chains, but she couldn't use any more of her powers. Ben went after the dog, but it turned into Crabdozer. Ben manipulated gravity and threw the dog in the air. It turned into Buglizard. The Omnitrix timed out, and it was still covered up. Ben: Gwen, try to use the last bit of your power to defeat Khyber's pet. Gwen: I can't. Ben: Just focus! Gwen shot mana at the dog, but it turned back into Terroranchula, and an army of robots entered the colosseum. Kevin: We're dead! Rook came is and cut the power restricters and the thing on the Omnitrix. More Plumbers can in. Ben: Thanks Rook, I owe you one. Rook: No problem. Ben transformed into Diamondhead. Ben: Diamondhead! Ben turned his arms into swords and kept hitting the dog's legs. Everyone else was smashing the robots. Ben knocked the dog unconscious. Ben: There. He started destroying the robots, but then Nine Nine attacked. Ben switched to Chromastone. Ben: Chromastone! He attacked Nine Nine, and then Nine Nine fired up the Null Void Projector (it's part of the armor). Ben turned into Fasttrack. Ben: Fasttrack! He went in and got Nine Nine hit with the Null Void Projector. Grandpa Max and some other Plumbers came in with spaceships and everyone got away and made it to the base. Meanwhile, Albedo came into a room with Khyber and Charmcaster. Khyber: How could we have been defeated? Albedo: I have a plan. Right now I have 6 machines absorbing the earth's core. It will destroy the earth, and I can use the energy to power up my Ultimatrix and unlock every alien, plus my aliens will be more powerful than Tennyson's. Next Time: * Ben will have a 1-on-1 fight with Albedo * The Plumbers will find out Albedo's plan Tune in next time, for Ben 10: Advanced Hero! Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes